On a motorcycle having a two-cylinder engine, when joining the exhaust ports of both cylinders into a single muffler, in order to achieve optimal acoustic characteristics, it is generally desirable that the flow distances be substantially equal from each exhaust port to the entrance of the muffler. However, many conventional motorcycles including such a configuration incorporate excessive bulk.